


Losing Her

by aeriamamaduck



Series: Cyrodiil's Child [11]
Category: Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: Companion Piece, F/M, Forgiveness, May/December Relationship, Resolved Sexual Tension, Self-Hatred, Shame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 13:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4224183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeriamamaduck/pseuds/aeriamamaduck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin gets ahead of himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losing Her

**Author's Note:**

> Companion to this: http://archiveofourown.org/works/4224669/chapters/9553041

This was how he would lose her. She knew the truth about him and decide he was not worth her devotion. Her love. Her smiles like the sun shining over endless fields of wheat.

No, she’d hate him now for even thinking of touching her. She’d look at him and only see Martin, that ambitious idiot who reached too high and lost everything. Once again he would. Her friendship, the heavenly warmth of her body, her trust, her light.

Then he realized she was still touching his shoulder, her soft breaths close to his ear, words of forgiveness falling from her beautiful lips.


End file.
